Mi Jefe
by SamDew
Summary: Cameron "Cammie" Hunter ha sido contratada para ser la segunda asistente personal del enigmático, guapo, rico y excéntrico Edward "Iceman" Cullen, presidente de Masen & Co. la firma de abogados más famosa de New York. Es un sueño hecho realidad para Cammie, le dará nombre y una muy buena referencia para sus próximos empleos, si es capaz de resistir un año en las manos de su jefe.
1. Cameron Hunter

Cameron Hunter

Mi madre solía decir que el mejor logro de mi vida había sido haberme graduado de la secundaria con tan solo dieciséis años de edad, eso, hasta el día en que ella y Robert me vieron terminar mi Bachelor Degree en leyes a los veinte. Para ella, que me había criado a partir de un salario de profesora de preescolar, era como si yo ya tuviese el mundo entre mis manos, en más de mil ocasiones intenté sacarla de aquella fantasía, sin embargo ni yo ni Robert podríamos ser capaces de vencer la terquedad de Lilian Bronson inclusive si lo intentábamos toda la vida.

Mama y Robert se habían conocido en el entorno escolar cuando yo tenía quince años, lo cual, estabilizó mi hogar un poco y me permitió, por lo menos por un año, no preocuparme por la frágil situación sentimental de mi madre. Mi padre, Scott Hunter, nos había abandonado cuando yo era muy pequeña y mi madre no había superado tal hecho hasta el día en que conoció a Robert Bronson, profesor de Historia del Arte en UCLA.

Aun cuando habíamos vivido siempre en New York, mi madre decidió mudarse a Los Ángeles después de casarse con Robert. Para ese entonces yo ya estaba en mi primer año de universidad, habitando una habitación del tamaño de un armario cerca del campus de NYU.

Para mi graduación, Robert y mi madre habían viajado desde Los Ángeles hasta aquí, lo cual me hacia sentir inmensamente adorada. Esa noche, Robert nos llevo a cenar a un restaurante de mariscos costoso. Yo me opuse a la idea en cuanto la sugirió.  
_Es tu graduación, Cammie, no hay momento más importante en la vida de una chica que éste._Puntualizó Robert, ya en el restaurante, alzando una copa de champán que hizo un bonito clink al chocar con la de mi madre, ambos sonrieron y yo rodé los ojos, tomando un sorbo largo de mi Ginger Ale.  
_Error, Robert, el momento más importante en la vida de una chica es cuando se casa._Puntualizó mi madre, me concentré en el menú para cubrir la mueca de escepticismo que se había dibujado en mi rostro.  
_Es distinto, cariño, pues a la hora de casarse ya no hablamos de una chica, hablamos de una mujer._Oh, dios, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de resistir algunas horas más en compañía de sus voces rebosantes de orgullo. Miré mi Ginger Ale con algo de reproche; acababa de obtener mi diploma, era toda una profesional, y aun no poseía la edad suficiente para brindar legalmente con champán, eso era injusto. El hecho jamás me había molestado, no importaba tu edad cuando estabas en las locas fiestas de fraternidad, o en los bares universitarios en donde podías colarte inclusive si tenías dieciséis años. Decidí dejar de pensar en ello y regresar a la conversación de mis padres.  
_Tu madre comentó que inclusive ya tienes ofertas de trabajo, ¿por qué no habríamos de celebrar por ello?_Esta vez no tuve nada que replicar ya que Robert tenía razón.  
_ ¿Cuándo es tu entrevista, amor?_Inquirió mi madre, pude ver lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.  
_En una semana, pero enserio, no es nada ostentoso, solo un pequeño trabajo en Masen &amp; Co. la universidad les da candidatos todos los años debido a que ellos son los patrocinadores del ala de leyes, ellos donan dinero y demás._Expliqué sencillamente.  
_Cualquier trabajo es una excelente oportunidad, Cameron, no hay nada mas difícil que encontrar trabajo justo después de graduarse._Robert tenía razón y eso que no me había molestado en explicarles que aquí, en el mundo de los abogados y empresarios de New York, Masen &amp; Co. era como hablar de Microsoft en el mundo de la tecnología y la computación.  
_Aun no tengo el trabajo._Puntualicé.  
_Lo tendrás, lo tendrás, se impresionaran al verte, estoy segura._Por supuesto que se iban a impresionar, no todos los días una chica de veinte años se presentaba en una firma de abogados sosteniendo que había terminado su primer grado de leyes.

Esa fue la primera vez que hablaba con alguien, aparte de mis profesores, de mi inseguridad en cuanto a mi entrevista de trabajo en Masen &amp; Co. y también sería la última.

Una semana después, cuando Robert y mi madre dejaron New York, yo regresé al pequeño aparta estudio por el que mi padrastro ya había pagado la renta de un año como mi regalo de graduación. Había sido lo más increíble que había hecho por mí, algo que ni siquiera mi padre había hecho, eso y cuando me regaló un coche, que aun sigue parqueado en la casa de mis padres en L.A.

Me acosté en mi cama, mirando de vez en cuando y de reojo las cajas empacadas con mis pocas pertenencias. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, pero jamás había tenido un apartamento para mí sola, con cocina, mi habitación y un salón de estar. Imaginé que me acostumbraría a esto, en especial cuando Robert ya había pagado la renta de un año, sin embargo me recordé que necesitaba un trabajo para seguir con esto, entonces pensé en la entrevista que iba a definir mi vida. Cerré los ojos y sonreí para mí misma, tenía que haber alguna forma de impresionarlos, todo el mundo tenía un botón, solamente debía buscar el que tenía que apretar para que quienquiera que me fuese a entrevistar se impresionara.


	2. Iceman

Esa mañana, tomé café hirviente de Starbucks para calmar mis nervios, algo que jamás me habría permitido anteriormente debido a mi escaso presupuesto. Contemplé mi aspecto en el espejo por lo menos durante media hora.

_Hola, mi nombre es Cameron Hunter…_Dije para luego negar con la cabeza y pasearme por el cuarto._Hunter…que clase de apellido broma es ese, inclusive sería mejor llamarse Bond. Ridículo._Dije en voz alta para mí misma. Después de toda una terapia conseguí dejar mi apartamento y casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuve frente al gran edificio que anunciaba Masen &amp; Co. en letras formales y de color platino. Por el bien de mi cabeza y de mis nervios, no le había permitido a mi mente buscar información alguna sobre la firma a la que iba a presentarme. Solo era importante lo básico, primero, que NYU me había recomendado y segundo que yo iba a aprender de los mejores abogados.

En el primer piso, una rubia perfecta tecleaba en un computador y respondía teléfonos. Su aspecto me hizo sentir fuera de lugar de inmediato, trague saliva y avancé hasta el escritorio. Me miró de arriba abajo, por encima de sus lentes.  
_ ¿Puedo ayudarte?_Su voz me decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.  
_Soy Cameron Hunter, tengo una entrevista para un empleo aquí, con Jessica Stanley._La mujer me miró con más atención, con los ojos abiertos como platos y pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Sabía que debí haber corrido cuando eso sucedió, eran las siete de la mañana, podría haber corrido y jamás lo hubiese visto y sin embargo me quedé.  
_ ¿Estás segura que es con Jessica Stanley? Papeles por favor._Le extendí las recomendaciones del decano, los emailes de Jessica y demás. La mujer asintió y me dio uno de aquellos ficheros que rezaban "visitante". Me indicó que debía subir al último piso y que Jessica me explicaría todo allí.

Piso número cincuenta, pero ¿qué más esperaba de este rascacielos? Jessica resulto ser una rubia artificial que estuvo a punto de romper en carcajadas en cuanto me vio.  
_ ¿Cameron Hunter?_Asentí, ella masculló entre dientes_ Alice Cullen y HR tienen un sentido del humor retorcido._Luego me sonrió de esa manera en que las chicas de las fraternidades te sonríen antes de confesar que no vas a ser admitida en Alpha Omega Phi, o cualquiera de esos ridículos nombres griegos que las fraternidades tienen.  
_Entonces, Cameron, veo que te envían desde NYU, un currículum impresionante por supuesto y siempre hemos tomado las solicitudes de NYU muy en serio. Ahora, ¿por qué crees que deberías ser la segunda asistente de Edward Cullen?_La miré, su tono aburrido y cansino, como si hubiese repetido las mismas palabras miles de veces. Parpadeé con la mente en blanco, yo no tenía idea de quien era Edward Cullen.  
_Eh, ¿Edward Cullen?_  
_Si, Edward Cullen._Me detalló por un instante para luego mirarme como si yo estuviese loca._ ¿No sabes quien es Edward Cullen?_No sabía que era peor, que esta mujer vestida como si fuese directo hacia una pasarela de modelos me estuviese entrevistando o si esa misma mujer estuviese cuestionando mis conocimientos en cuanto al lugar en el que esperaba trabajar.  
Resopló como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de enunciar sin palabras.  
_Edward Cullen es el dueño de este lugar, el líder, el jefe. Su padre, Edward Masen, fundó Masen &amp; Co pero murió cuando Mr. Cullen tenía ocho años. Edward Cullen es el abogado más importante de todo New York y se supone que tú estas aquí para audicionar como su segunda asistente personal. Yo soy su primera._Soltó en tono de sermón, para luego mirarme con superioridad. Quería que la tierra me tragara, pero por supuesto eso no fue lo que sucedió.  
_Bien, ahora que ya sabes de lo que hablo imagino que entiendes que este trabajo no es cosa de niños. Mr Cullen es muy exigente con su personal, todo lo que llega a sus manos ha sido previamente aprobado por mí y, para serte sincera, no creo que tú poseas el profesionalismo y la experiencia suficiente para…_Antes de que esta mujer, que evidentemente me odiaba, pudiese terminar su muy bien elaborado discurso, algo en su escritorio timbró. ¿Su teléfono móvil, tal vez? Contestó bruscamente y luego puedo jurar que su rostro palideció completamente.

Quería preguntarle quien había muerto, es más, la parte malvada de mi subconsciente se frotó las manos mientras imaginaba que había sufrido un ataque; no uno mortal, solo uno lo suficientemente grave por haberme hecho sentir como la idiota que me sentía.  
_ ¡Llegó!_Gritó sin voz, alarmada, tomando un teléfono y marcando varios números al tiempo, mientras repetía la misma palabra. Llegó.

Después salió corriendo en esos impresionantemente altos tacones, entro a la oficina que quedaba más allá del pequeño recibidor en el que estábamos, que contenía dos escritorios y una puerta más. Le vi acomodar varias revistas y periódicos sobre un sobrio escritorio de madera oscura. Contemplé la oficina ante mí en donde Jessica parecía enloquecer intentando poner aun más en orden lo que a mí ya me parecía ordenado.

El poder que desprendía la oficina, que enseguida asumí que era la de Mr. Cullen, no se podía describir con palabras. Detrás del escritorio reposaba una silla de cuero negra de espaldar ancho que a su vez le daba la espalda a un enorme ventanal. Desde aquí, el panorama del distrito financiero New York, poblado de rascacielos tanto modernos como antiguos era precioso. Me hubiese gustado estar más cerca para poder contemplar el paisaje en su totalidad, pero entonces un hombre de cabello rubio de unos veintiocho años de edad entró corriendo.  
_Aquí está el café._Jessica le arrebató la bandeja con los dos vasos de café que estaban orgullosamente adornados con el logo de Starbucks, no pude evitar sonreír ante la ironía.  
_Se suponía que él no llegaría hasta las nueve _Enunció el hombre, arreglándose su traje frente a las puertas de cristal que separaban la oficina de los dos escritorios y el pasillo que conducía hacia una sala de estar con otro escritorio y el ascensor.  
_No se que pasó, Mike, creo que su doctor canceló debido a la muerte de un familiar o algo así. _Respondió Jessica, el ruido que sus tacones hacían mientras corría por el suelo de madera me sobresaltaba ligeramente.  
_Al único que se le ocurre cancelarle a él._Gruñó Mike, para luego mirarme; sus ojos azules de bebé me recorrieron entera._Hola, mi nombre es Mike._Estreché la mano que me extendía mientras sonreía educadamente.  
_Cameron._El hombre me sonrió pero luego Jessica lo empujó.  
_ ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?_Le sermoneó._El esta a punto de llegar y si…_Fue entonces cuando el Ding del ascensor nos sobresaltó, antes no me había dado cuenta que era tan audible. Los tres giramos la cabeza de inmediato.  
_Buenos días, Mr Cullen._Resonó una voz educada desde el pasillo, ante lo cual Mike salió disparado, abriendo la pequeña puerta que había visto antes, que resulto ser un baño y cerrándola detrás de él. Lo primero que noté es que nadie había respondido el saludo.  
_ ¡Procura que no te vea!_Me gruñó Jessica mientras que a su vez agarró una de las tazas de café, una libreta y se dirigió al pasillo en donde acababa de aparecer Mr Cullen.

No soy de aquellas personas que se dejan impresionar fácilmente. Cameron Hunter usualmente va un paso adelante del resto del mundo, solo que hoy todo era diferente, hoy, al parecer, me había levantado por el lado izquierdo de mi cama, hoy parecía estar en el lado equivocado de la vida.

Edward Cullen no era nada de lo que yo estaba esperando. Había muchísimas cosas que resaltar del aspecto del dueño de Masen &amp; Co, como su elegancia, el orden y la perfección de sus ropas, la manera en que caminaba, con esa seguridad innata que solo los Oldmoneys y los famosos pueden ostentar. Solo que Edward Cullen no podía clasificar bajo la descripción de Oldmoney, para ser sincera, él no tenía un pelo de viejo y eso fue lo que más me impresionó. Edward Cullen podía tener la edad de mis compañeros en NYU, o tal vez era mayor, lo cual su aspecto no demostraba. ¿Veintitrés? ¿Tal vez veinticinco?

_No logro comprender cual es la dificultad en presentarse a una hora acordada en un lugar acordado…_

_Lo siento mucho, Mr. Cullen, juro que confirmé con Barnes &amp; Porters justo antes de la reunión y su asistente aseguro que…_  
_El detalle de tu incompetencia no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Llama a Barnes, confirma que no voy a tener ningún acuerdo con ellos. Cancela mi almuerzo con Brooke, inventa cualquier excusa, prográmalo para mañana o cualquier otro día, ¿Qué hay de mi reunión con Sedwick?_La voz que hablaba sin parar era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, sexy, profunda, estilizada y sedosa. Edward Cullen entró en el recinto mientras se llevaba el vaso de café a los labios, con los ojos clavados en un papel.  
_El senador ha confirmado su cena de esta noche, señor._Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en los labios de Mr. Cullen.  
_ ¿Confirmado tal y como la reunión de ayer?_Su tono era castigador. Pude ver a Jessica temblar ligeramente.  
_No, señor, he llamado varias veces sin embargo le informaré si hay algún cambio._El hombre asintió a medias mientras terminaba de leer la carta, que luego le entregó a Jessica con un ademán brusco.  
_Resérvale a Nigel Potter o a quien quiera que esta solicitando esta reunión por él, un lugar en mi agenda._Fue entonces cuando notó que yo estaba en la habitación. Sexy, no había otra manera de describirlo, con el cabello cobrizo desordenado, los rasgos rectos y perfectos de un rostro pálido que hacía un contraste con sus ojos verdes que parecían poder leer tu mente con solo una mirada.

Después de evaluarme con la mirada y mientras Jessica murmuraba un "si señor" en cuanto a la orden de su jefe, el hombre entró como un tornado a su oficina.  
_Jessica._Llamó casi dos segundos después de entrar, Jessica entró corriendo.  
_ ¿Quién es?_Su voz se suponía que no debería ser escuchada por mí, pero bueno, no es que Mr. Cullen estuviese haciendo un muy buen intento.

_Vino por el trabajo de asistente, pero ya la he entrevistado y por supuesto descartado, viene de NYU y no tiene…_

_Que siga._Escuché como Jessica soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa. Sentí los nervios acumularse en mi estomago.  
_ ¿Quiere que…?_  
_Que siga, voy a entrevistarla. Por lo visto hasta de eso me tengo que hacer cargo yo, después de que todas las candidatas que has sentado en ese escritorio no han sido más que idiotas e incompetentes a la hora de cumplir tareas simples y lógicas como recoger café._Inclusive cuando no se estaba dirigiendo a mí, aun…pude sentir el frío de sus palabras y la humillación que Jessica seguramente estaba sintiendo.  
_Pero, Mr Cullen…yo…_  
_De haber necesitado tu opinión, creo que la habría pedido. Es sencillo. Lo simplificare para que puedas comprenderlo._ ¡Auch!_ Yo. Ya. No. Confío. En. Ti. Ahora, hazla pasar._

Cuando Jessica salió de la oficina pensé que iba a echarse a llorar, pero tal y como si fuese una actriz, tomó una respiración profunda y su mirada de superioridad con algo de burla, regresó.  
_Mr. Cullen te vera ahora._Aja, pero yo ya no estaba tan segura de quererlo ver a él. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y me recordé que sin importar lo que hubiese visto antes, yo quería y necesitaba este empleo. Suspiré y entré a la oficina intentando hacerle creer que al igual que él, yo también era dueña del mundo.


	3. Entrevista

_No tienes experiencia._Soltó él, su voz fría y aburrida. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme, solo mantuvo sus ojos verdes clavados en la pantalla de su computadora portátil. Intenté no sentirme presionada por la impresionante oficina que me rodeaba o por el hecho de que acababa de soltarle mi mejor discurso a Edward Cullen y éste ni siquiera se había interesado en lo que yo estaba diciendo. Me moví incómoda en la silla de madera, ¿es que acaso tenía sillas como esta en su oficina para que cualquier visitante se sintiera incomodo y para nada bienvenido?  
_Tiene razón Mr. Cullen, pero si cada persona que me entreviste me va a reprochar que no tengo experiencia y por ello no me va a contratar, ¿no sería eso una contradicción?_Obtuve su atención casi de inmediato, puedo jurar que inclusive aquello le pareció divertido, pero estamos hablando de Edward "Iceman" Cullen, así que probablemente mal interpreté el hecho.

_Creo que no comprendo su punto, Miss Hunter._

_ ¿Cómo, alguno de ustedes, espera que obtenga algún tipo de experiencia en el campo laboral si ninguno es capaz de contratarme?_Comenté simulando aquella tranquilidad tan impropia en ese momento. Era ridículo lo que hacía, bueno, tal vez no, tal vez solo me sentía valiente porque ya sabía que no me contratarían. Jessica lo había dicho anteriormente y Mr Cullen solo lo había comprobado.

Sus cejas perfectas se alzaron, se puso de pie y se dedicó a contemplar el panorama que se encontraba fuera de su ventana, ignorándome. Entrelazó sus manos detrás de la espalda, aun sin mirarme.  
_El grado de la última promoción de estudiantes de NYU fue hace dos semanas._Afirmó, lo cual me dejó ligeramente perpleja y confundida. ¿Era acaso una pregunta? ¿Una especie de trampa? Como si quisiese responder a mis pensamientos, él continuó._ ¿Conocía el nombre de esta firma antes de graduarse, Miss Hunter?_  
_Si, señor._  
_ ¿Cuántas personas cree que emplea esta firma?_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿De verdad esperaba que yo respondiera eso? Intenté hacer un cálculo mental, no soy buena con eso.

_ ¿Seiscientas personas?_  
_ ¿Es una pregunta o una respuesta, Miss Hunter?_  
_Una respuesta._

_Esta firma emplea exactamente mil ochocientas cuarenta personas sin contar los asociados y los empleados en transición._Esto no era bueno, lo sabía.  
_Parece sorprendida por el hecho, lo cual no logro comprender dado que ha afirmado que conocía la firma antes de presentarse a esta entrevista de trabajo._Después de decir aquello se dio la vuelta, la sonrisa torcida que no alcanzó sus ojos fríos me dio a entender enseguida que estaba en problemas, serios problemas. Capturada por su mirada, mi mente no pudo edificar una respuesta correcta, pertinente, o lógica.  
_Dígame, Miss Hunter, ¿cuando planeó venir a esta entrevista de trabajo, realizo las averiguaciones pertinentes en cuanto a lo que es en esencia la firma de abogados Masen &amp; Co.?_No pude más que negar lentamente con la cabeza mientras mi cerebro intentaba desesperadamente encontrar la manera de ganarle a este hombre. Su sonrisa se ensancho ligeramente cuando al parecer, respondí lo que él esperaba.  
_Sin rodeos, y corríjame si me equivoco, pero ni siquiera sabia quien era yo._ ¿Cómo diablos…?  
_No._Era como si no le pudiera mentir a este hombre, lo cual era ridículo. Parte de mi trabajo, de mi estudio, de toda mi vida, se había basado en usar la retórica, o como a mi me gustaba llamarlo en silencio, mentir con descaro y obligar a los demás a creerte. De una u otra manera tenía claro que intentarlo con Edward Cullen no era un juego que iba a ganar.  
_Lo supuse._Comentó él, con la más amplia naturalidad del caso, como aquel que tiene el juego de póker ganado._Ahora, Miss Hunter, ¿cree usted que conocer ampliamente el campo en el que podría llegar a ser contratada y hacer una consulta previa del mismo es de suma importancia a la hora de presentarse a una situación tan delicada como su entrevista de trabajo?_Y ahí estaba, su golpe final, mi "hasta la vista, baby", mi "c'est fini". Una pregunta a la cual mi respuesta sería errada sin importar lo que contestara, él había encontrado una manera de hacerme perder, un laberinto cuyas dos únicas salidas estaban selladas.  
_Ehhh…yo…_No pude evitar balbucear, algo que no había hecho desde el día en que deje la secundaria.  
_Responda la pregunta, Miss Hunter, ¿si o no?_Ahí estaba el dilema, si respondía que sí, estaría admitiendo abiertamente que como si fuese una principiante, no había buscado ni la más mínima información acerca de Masen &amp; Co. por lo tanto no era apta para el trabajo, y si respondía que no, él pensaría que en efecto, yo era estúpida sin remedio, además, explicaría exactamente con una de esas elaboradas teorías el por qué yo estaba errada.

Era un no doble, un pierdes o pierdes, un juego perfecto. Yo quería aprender a hacer eso.  
_Sí, una consulta previa es, evidentemente, necesaria._respondí derrotada, mientras un hombre alto y ya calvo entraba a la oficina.  
_Mr. Cullen recibí una llamada de la BBC acerca de un testimonio en…_Mr Cullen no pareció ponerle atención al hombre, sus ojos se encontraban en los míos.  
_Eso pensé._Concluyó, para luego ignorarme completamente e iniciar una charla rápida con Jenks, o el calvo que acababa de llegar.

Ese es el momento en donde debí ponerme de pie y sin que él siquiera lo notara abandonar su oficina y comenzar a sortear las listas de ofertas de empelo en el New York Times; sin embargo eso no fue lo que pasó, eso no fue lo que yo hice.  
_Tiene razón, yo no realicé ninguna averiguación previa, ni siquiera me interesaba saber quién era usted, tampoco me interesa convertirme en una de sus rubias secretarias. Solo tomé esta oportunidad debido a que quiero aprender a hacer eso que usted ha hecho conmigo hoy. Me dijeron que en Masen &amp; Co. podría aprender de los mejores y por eso vine, porque a pesar de todo, todo el mundo cree que usted es el mejor. Gracias por su tiempo, Mr Cullen._Me di la vuelta y salí, sin siquiera fijarme si él hombre en cuestión me estaba mirando o había escuchado lo que había dicho. Pasé de largo la expresión atontada de Jessica, que evidentemente había estado espiando mi entrevista y caminé hacia el ascensor.

Durante ese instante, y solo por eso, sentí lo que probablemente Edward Cullen sentía a diario. Me sentí dueña del mundo por primera vez en mi vida, y debo admitirlo, me gusto.


	4. Rosalie Hale

_ ¡Imposible! ¿¡De verdad le dijiste eso!?_Asentí ante la voz estupefacta de Rose, mientras sonreía y me tomaba de un solo trago mi shot de tequila. Impresionar a Rosalie Hale era algo difícil, casi imposible, debo agregar, así que no podía evitar sentirme petulante al respecto.  
_ ¡¿Incluido lo de las rubias?!_Volví a asentir lo cual arrancó una carcajada de mi mejor amiga. Rosalie es rubia y tiene un cuerpo de modelo, así que cuando le expliqué que en Masen &amp; Co. al parecer solo contrataban rubias ella no había podido dejar de burlarse.  
_No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho._Dijo, casi para si misma, arqueé las cejas._Bueno, la verdad sí puedo creerlo, tú eres conocida por ser capaz de eso y otras cosas que no quiero imaginar, lo que no puedo creer es que después de eso te hayan contratado._Tenía razón, yo aun no podía creerlo.

__Caminé directo hacia el ascensor, ignorando a la secretaria, rubia como las demás, que se encontraba en lo que parecía el recibidor de la oficina de Mr. Cullen. Pude observar como me miraba con pesar, de la manera en que miras a los niños hambrientos o a los perros de un refugio. Contuve las ganas de bufar mientras apretaba, con más fuerza de la necesaria el botón del ascensor.__

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, entré sin mirar atrás y oprimí el botón del primer piso. El ascensor comenzó su descenso en silencio mientras yo me recordaba que esta era la manera más sencilla de llegar al primer piso. Desde pequeña, odiaba los ascensores y los espacios cerrados, y ahora que no tenía la expectativa de mi entrevista de trabajo, mi mente no encontraba en que concentrarse para ignorar las cuatro paredes que me rodeaban. Bueno, pensé irónicamente, al menos ahora se que no tendré que preocuparme por subir cincuenta pisos en esta caja del demonio.

El ding que anunciaba mi llegada al primer piso causó alivio en mí. Caminé hacia el lugar en donde la recepcionista contestaba teléfonos con una habilidad envidiable. Me acerqué y me indicó que debía esperar un segundo, lo hice, sabiendo que no tenía nada esperándome afuera, excepto el horrible mundo de los desempleados.  
_Si, señor…por supuesto, señor…Jessica….si…no, aun esta aquí…como guste._Terminó esa llamada mientras contestaba otro teléfono. Me quité mi fichero de "visitante" y lo coloqué sobre el mostrador, preguntándome si además de esto debía llenar algún otro tipo de ridículo papel para poder ser libre. Fue entonces cuando escuche que alguien decía mi nombre.  
_ ¡Cameron! ¡Cameron!_Me di la vuelta y encontré a Jessica, que parecía que había bajado cincuenta pisos desde la oficina de Mr. Cullen por las escaleras. Arqueé las cejas mientras ella, sin aire, caminaba y se recostaba en el mostrador. La recepcionista la miro con pesar. Me habría gustado preguntarle como diablos había hecho para bajar en tacones todos esos pisos.

_Mr. Cullen dice que el trabajo es tuyo._

_Si yo fuese su asistente jamás habría bajado todas esas escaleras en tacones, habría sido lista y habría usado un invento muy básico conocido como el teléfono móvil._Se burló Rose. Le sonreí asintiendo, yo, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo, o bueno, no lo sabía, probablemente pronto lo sabría.

Rose y yo nos encontrábamos en la mini sala de mi apartamento, sobre el viejo sofá que me encantaba porque había pertenecido a mi infancia. Frente a nosotras, una ajada mesa de café sostenía una botella de tequila barato, limón y sal lo cual enunciaba que estábamos de celebración. En cuanto había obtenido el puesto había llamado a Rose y ella era quien había comprado el licor, la adoraba por ello.

_ ¿Cuándo comienzas?_  
_Pasado mañana._De nuevo, y llena de orgullo, Rose me dio un gran abrazo. Probablemente era efecto del tequila ya que usualmente Rosalie Hale no era tan emotiva. Tú sabías cuando ella era tu amiga y cuando te simpatizaba pero ella no era de aquellas que va por ahí demostrándotelo con besos y abrazos.

Había conocido a Rosalie durante mi primer día de universidad, cuando prácticamente me había arrollado con su BMW M3 rojo. Después de eso habíamos sido inseparables, especialmente porque ella se convirtió en mi compañera de cuarto. Desde ese día, Rose siempre ha intentado compensarme por el incidente de la única manera en que sabe hacerlo, con dinero.

Rosalie viene de una larga familia de políticos. Su padre es el senador Roger Hale mientras que su madre era la esposa modelo del senador, y parte de las damas diplomáticas de gran importancia debido a la fama de su marido. Ellos pretendían que ella fuera la novia y en un futuro la esposa de Royce King II, el hijo del Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, pero ahí es donde Rosalie no había dado su brazo a torcer y se había ido de casa después de una fuerte pelea con sus padres.

Rose había entrado a NYU a estudiar ingeniería mecánica y había pagado su carrera a partir del modelaje y su trabajo en reparación de autos de lujo; aun me costaba pensar que alguien como ella, perfecta princesa de pies a cabeza, era capaz de deslizarse bajo un coche o abrir el capo de un jeep y hacer que volviera a funcionar después de un accidente.

Sus padres no aprobaban nada de esto, por supuesto, pero no podían dejar a su primogénita sola, así que le enviaban una exorbitante cantidad de dinero todos los meses para que ella viviera. Rose tenía veintidós años pero parecía muchísimo mayor que yo y en lugar de entrar a trabajar para GMC o alguna de las cincuenta compañías que le había ofrecido trabajo, ella había decidió ampliar sus horizontes con una especialización en su carrera. Rosalie tenía claro lo que quería y sabía que nadie iba a evitar que lo consiguiera, eso era lo único que ella y yo teníamos en común.

_ ¿Tú cuando comienzas de nuevo?_  
_En septiembre._Di un largo silbido ante su respuesta._Seguiré trabajando en el taller de Billy, tal vez después pueda, no se, irme de vacaciones._Comentó, con lo cual me la imaginé en una playa paradisíaca con un chico brasilero poniéndole bronceador en la espalda.  
_deberías venir a vivir conmigo mientras tanto._Sugerí, ella negó de inmediato.  
_No lo creo, Hunter, mis padres deben seguir pagando por el apartamento inclusive si a ellos no les gusta._Soltó, con esa sonrisa malvada. Rodé los ojos, sirviéndonos otra ronda de shots.  
_ ¿Y que tal es Mr. Cullen?_Oh, no, la Inquisición Hale, había estado esperando este momento de la noche desde que tocó la puerta y la invité a pasar, aun así, me sentir ligeramente insegura de mi respuesta. Ella era la única que podía iniciar un cuestionario de la nada acerca del tema que menos quería tratar en ese momento. Rose arqueó las cejas significativamente.  
_No se a que te refieres._Dije, de manera idiota, aun cuando tenía claro que ella no iba a creerme. Rose habría podido ser una excelente política, o abogada, o periodista, o cualquier empleo en el que necesitase persuasión y tenacidad.  
_Nuh nuh, Cammie, sabes de que estoy hablando. Dijiste que Mr. Iceman era joven, ¿también es sexy?_Estoy completamente segura que me ruboricé, debido a que vi como los ojos de Rose saltaban desde sus cuencas con un brillo malévolo. Un punto para Rose por hacerme ruborizar, cero para mí, por haber fallado en mentir como se me había enseñado a hacerlo.  
_ ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Te gusta, no es así?_Disparó, dejándome como ciervo encandilado bajo los reflectores de un coche. ¿Me gustaba?  
_ ¡Es mi jefe, Rosalie!_Repliqué acalorada.  
_Eso no significa que deje de ser hombre._Contraatacó ella como demostrando el punto más obvio del mundo. Apreté los labios mientras le echaba una mirada asesina, dándole a entender que no iba a seguir con la conversación. Pero por supuesto, ella no se dio por vencida.  
_Lo buscaré en Google._Anunció, ante lo cual no pude evitar gemir. Regresó corriendo con su Mac.

_ ¿Rose...es que acaso disfrutas con esto?_

_Si, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer que husmear en tu vida y hacerte miserable por ello._Se burló, mientras yo me tapaba los ojos con un cojín. Bien, que lo encuentre. Susurró mi mente de manera vengativa, imaginándose que podría decir Rosalie "Princesa" Hale de mi nuevo jefe.  
_Vaya…pedazo de jefe el que tienes, Cammie._Abrí los ojos y me quité el cojín de la cara para observar. Inclusive desde la foto, pude sentir los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen taladrándome con fuerza; sin embargo esta vez era diferente, esta vez no estaba frente al hombre en cuestión, frente al predador que guardaba más parecido con un león que con un ser humano común y corriente. Decían que los abogados eran como tiburones, preparados ante la gota más pequeña de sangre para poder engullirte, pero yo tendía a no concordar con esa idea ya que Edward Cullen era mucho peor que un tiburón, él te hacia sentir como si no hubiera escapatoria, y en efecto no la había.  
_ ¿Quién es ella?_Inquirió Rose, sacándome de mis alucinaciones, regrese la vista al computador en donde Jessica seguía a Edward hacia un coche.  
_Jessica, su asistente personal._  
_Mmmh. Entonces ella debe ser su novia._Comentó, abriendo otra foto que me dejó algo aturdida. Edward Cullen aparecía tan impresionante como siempre, sus ojos taladrando la cámara, su cabello del color del cobre en un desarraigo casual como si acabara de salir de tener sexo con la despampanante rubia pelirroja que tenia agarrada por la cintura.  
_Es su exnovia, según este articulo._Confirmó Rose, mirando mi cara con un dejo de preocupación. Le miré interrogante.  
_ ¿Qué?_

_Nada, nada, no hay nada de malo con estar enamorada de Mr. Soy Sexo en dos Piernas._

_Rose…_Le reprendí con tono amenazador, ella rodó los ojos.  
_Como quieras._Soltó, y me alegré de que al menos estuviese dejando el tema en paz. Decidí traer los Doritos de la minúscula cocina, solo para poder poner espacio entre el interrogatorio de Rose, las fotos de mi jefe en Google y yo.  
_ ¡Hola baby! Ahora, para él trabajaría inclusive en días de fiesta._Lo cual me hizo regresar casi corriendo a donde Rose aun merodeaba con su Mac. Si había un hombre en la tierra que podía generar esa reacción en Rosalie Lillian Hale, yo tenía que saber quien era.  
_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tiene un hermano que es jugador de football profesional?_Me soltó, en tono de sermón, mientras yo observaba la fotografía de un hombre en el uniforme de los Giants. Era grande, musculoso, de cabello color castaño oscuro con una sonrisa de bebe. Tenía que admitirlo, Emmett Cullen, Quarterback de los Giants de New York no era para nada feo.  
_Mira, también tiene otro hermano, Jasper Cullen._Y entonces la foto de un hombre de cabello largo y rubio apareció ante ellas, también era bien parecido. ¿Es que todos los Cullen tenían que ser insensiblemente guapos?_Es siquiatra y esta casado._Soltó Rose, un dejo de desaprobación en sus labios, Rose detestaba la idea de matrimonio un poco menos de lo que detestaba a Royce King II.  
_Vale, ¿por qué no dejamos la investigación acerca de mi jefe para después, o mejor, para jamás?_Propuse, resistiendo el impulso de cerrar el computador. Rosalie rodó los ojos.  
_Esta bien, pero tendrás que compensarlo de alguna forma algún día._Soltó, y regresamos a reír como tontas y a beber. Y es que si fuera por Rose, nos habríamos ido a un bar junto a Jake y allí habríamos bebido hasta morir, sin embargo mañana ella y Jake tenían trabajo en el taller del padre de él y no podían arriesgarse a tal cosa.

Rose se quedó a dormir esa noche, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que condujera de vuelta a su condominio después de habernos bebido una botella de tequila. Burlándose de lo "responsable" que era, Rose se posiciono en el sofá mientras yo caía rendida en mi cama. El sueño acudió rápidamente y se llevo todo el cansancio del día con su paso asegurándome que todo iba a estar bien, ya que, ¿que podía salir mal?


	5. Primer Día

Mi teléfono móvil sonó a las cinco de la mañana, lo cual me hizo gemir ligeramente mientras mi mano tanteaba en la oscuridad por el infernal aparato. Mataría a Rose si es que ella era la culpable de esto.  
_ ¿Alo?_  
_ ¿Cameron Hunter?_Inquirió la voz casi histérica que identifiqué como la de Jessica.  
_ ¿Qué pasa, Jessica?_Susurré con cansancio.  
_ ¿¡Qué haces aun en la cama!?_  
_ ¡Son las cinco de la mañana!_Grité la respuesta, imitando el grito de su pregunta. Fue entonces cuando mi vida laboral comenzó y el momento exacto en que comencé a extrañar NYU y a las chicas de fraternidad.

Cuando entré en la oficina y coloqué los cafés sobre uno de los escritorios, me sentía como si un bus me acabara de arrollar.  
_Por fin._Se quejó Jessica, agitando su cabello rubio artificial. Y entonces inició con una larga lista de quejas y explicaciones sobre la oficina.

_Jamás lo llames Doctor, ¡nunca! Doctor Cullen solo hay uno y es su padre adoptivo, nadie más._Asentí a medias, sonaba como si Mr. Cullen fuese capaz de matarme si se me ocurría equivocarme con su prefijo de profesión._Siempre su café tiene que estar fresco, nunca recalentado en el microondas y siempre tiene que ser la misma receta de Starbucks, siempre caliente hasta el punto en que te quema los dedos, si no es así, él lo va a notar al instante. Solo pasa las llamadas a su teléfono si él solicita que pases a la persona explícitamente o si llama una de estas cinco personas: Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen o Jasper Cullen, el resto son un "no esta disponible por el momento, ¿desea dejar un mensaje?"_Asentí mientras tomaba notas ridículamente.  
_Yo, como soy la primera asistente, me encargaré de sus citas, sus compromisos, reuniones, su agenda en general mientras tu solo haces mandados._ ¡Oh joy! ¿Y que mandados me podría enviar a hacer Mr Cullen? Me pregunté, mientras Jessica continuaba con la tarea de enseñarme mi escritorio. Tenía uno de esos Mac de pantalla gigante para mi sola, al igual que un teléfono móvil propiedad de la oficina, que siempre debía contestar a menos que estuviese muerta o muriendo literalmente, según las palabras de Jessica.

Mientras ella explicaba como había un auto disponible para llevarme por toda la ciudad si así era necesario, el Ding del ascensor nos sobresalto a ambas y Jessica salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Tuve que sostener la bandeja que contenía el café de Mr. Cullen para que no se cayera del escritorio de Jessica.  
_...Llama a Marcus, dile que lo veré hoy a la hora del almuerzo…_El hombre parecía un desastre natural en un documental de Discovery Channel, ¿acaso era así todas las mañanas?  
_Pero, señor, hoy tiene una cita con Brooke, para almorzar._  
_Entonces programa a Marcus para después del almuerzo, llama a Newton, Crowly y Evans, los quiero en mi oficina ahora mismo, ¿y donde esta mi café?_Automáticamente, como lo único lógico que se me ocurrió después de ver a Jess casi entrar en pánico, le extendí el vaso de Starbucks, él dio un sorbo sin mirarme, para después devolverme el vaso con disgusto.  
_Esta frío._Y sin siquiera mirarme, marchó hacia su oficina con ese paso decidido.

Mientras caminaba o mejor, corría hacia el Starbucks por un nuevo café, intentaba calmarme, ya que ya sentía que lo odiaba, lo cual debía ir contra el reglamento, quiero decir, era mi primer día, no podía odiar a alguien tan rápido, jamás había odiado a alguien tan rápido.  
_ ¿La nueva chica Cullen, no?_Soltó una de las mujeres en Starbucks, podría haber sido mi abuela excepto por el hecho de que mis abuelas estaban muertas. Me sonrió con cariño.  
_ ¿Perdón?_Inquirí, mientras ella, ignoraba gran parte de la fila y me entregaba una taza de café, que en efecto, comenzó a quemarme las yemas de los dedos.  
_ ¿Eres la nueva asistente de Mr. Cullen, no?_Asentí tenuemente._Oh, si, Jessica es una cliente frecuente aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?_Inquirió, mientras deslizaba la brillante tarjeta de crédito negra que Jess me había entregado para todos los gastos en cuanto a las cosas de la firma.  
_Cameron._Ella me entregó la tarjeta y el recibo.  
_Espero que tengas un buen día, Cameron, y lo mejor es que corras, ese café no durara hirviendo mucho tiempo._Y así lo hice. Esta vez, Mr Cullen aceptó el café pero de sus labios no surgió ni siquiera un gracias. ¿Es que jamás se le habían enseñado modales? Regresé a mi escritorio.  
_Siempre alguien debe estar pendiente del teléfono porque si alguna llamada se pierde el enloquece._Susurró Jess, mientras deslizaba un binder sobre mi escritorio._Aquí están todos los teléfonos en orden alfabético de cualquier persona que puedas necesitar, yo tengo uno idéntico, solo llama cuando el diga que…_  
_Jessica._Jess salió disparada hacia la oficina, dejándome a mí ligeramente atontada.  
_ ¿Si, señor?_  
_ ¿Dónde están?_  
_Yo…ellos dijeron que están en camino, los llamé hace un minuto…_  
_Llamarlos de nuevo no será algo complicado, ¿verdad Jessica?_Soltó él, con esa voz suave como el terciopelo pero tan cortante como una navaja. Jessica salió corriendo de la oficina y tres segundos después dos chicos de la misma edad que Mike, más Mike, entraron casi corriendo a la oficina del jefe.  
_No dejes el teléfono a menos que…_  
_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me vas a dejar sola? ¿Con él?_Susurré con un dejo de histeria. Jessica alzó las cejas, ligeramente burlona.  
_ ¿Qué? ¿La del titulo de abogada en NYU no puede manejarlo?_Me tragué eso, intentando no morirme en el proceso._Tengo que irme, Cameron, las copias de los casos en proceso no van a hacerse solas y además…nada, solo quédate aquí._Y así se fue Jessica, dejándome aquí, atada a un escritorio y temblando de pies a cabeza.

El timbre del teléfono me sobresaltó, casi sin mirar, contesté.  
_Oficina de Edward Cullen._Anuncié, tal y como había escuchado a Jessica hacerlo.  
_Hola, habla Cody Sacks en nombre de Steve Forbes, editor de la revista Forbes, ¿hablo con la PA de Edward Cullen?_El chico al otro lado de la línea sonaba tan inseguro como yo lo había estado hacía dos segundos.  
_Si._  
_Llamo para confirmar la entrevista de Mr. Cullen mañana a las diez de la mañana._  
_No tengo su agenda en este momento, Cody, pero en cuanto la tenga llamare para confirmarlo, ¿OK?_  
_Seguro, gracias._Colgué el teléfono con suavidad, respirando profundamente, mientras garabateaba en un post it que habían llamado de la revista Forbes. Forbes…wow…Steve Forbes…eso era suficiente para abrumar a cualquiera.  
_Jessica._Llamó su voz fría, escaneé la oficina en busca de la chica pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Me puse de pie y acudí al llamado.  
_Jessica tuvo que…_Inicié, él no me dejó hablar.  
_Por fin, Jessica, los caballeros aquí presentes no recuerdan exactamente como fue que se llegó a la conclusión del juicio número doce en contra de Mr. Joseph Keenley, llama a Angela, ella debe saber, trae otro café y hazlo antes de que este par de payasos hagan que los despida._Soltó después de mirarme levemente, y apretarse el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar. No me demoré lo suficiente para recordarle que mi nombre no era y no iba a ser Jessica, sino que enseguida surfee el binder en busca de "Angela", en la lista había tres. Maldije por lo bajo, recordando de pronto lo que Jess había dicho acerca de las dudas. "JAMAS LE PREGUNTES NADA A EDWARD CULLEN"

Mierda. Llamé a la recepcionista, como última opción, había aprendido que su nombre era Caroline.  
_Hey, Caroline, es Cameron, desde la oficina de Mr. Cullen._Solté en cuanto contesto.  
_Hola niña, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?_Soltó tranquilamente, como si no estuviese sosteniendo cincuenta llamadas más.  
_ ¿Quién es la Angela que sabe del caso de Mr. Joseph Keenley?_Dije, cruzando los dedos para que ella supiera, le escuché dudar.

_Debe referirse a la Doctora Webber, extensión 325, ¿Jess no esta ahí?_  
_No._  
_Llama a la extensión 325, seguramente es ella._

_Gracias._Marqué rápidamente mientras la voz de Edward Cullen preguntaba impaciente.

_ ¿Tienes a Angela?_  
_Un segundo._  
_Doctora Webber. _ ¿La Angela que sabe del juicio numero doce contra Joshep…?_

_Si, cariño, soy yo. Transfiéreme a la línea 2 y gracias._Soltó la mujer con amabilidad, hice lo me dijo. Y solo respiré tranquila cuando escuché a Mr. Cullen contestar. Mi tranquilidad no duró ni dos segundos.  
_ ¡Angela! Estos payasos dicen que…oh, espera. ¡Jessica! ¿Dónde esta mi café?_

Cuando regresé con su café hirviente, una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad vestida de la manera más formal exponía su punto de vista ante los tres "payasos" y el jefe. El solo dio signos de haberme visto cuando extendió su mano, probablemente esperando que yo ubicara el café hirviente, que evidentemente era de la talla de su mano. Distraídamente, apuntó el vaso que aun se encontraba sobre su mesa, lo recogí y me lo llevé, aun estaba casi lleno. Vaya forma de desperdiciar el café más costoso del mundo, Mr Cullen.  
_No logro imaginarlo, Angela, la mitad de los testigos sostenían que Keenley había pasado la noche en su casa._  
_La mitad de los testigos estaban en el prostíbulo con Keenley, Mr Cullen._así que ella era Angela, y hablaban de un caso que envolvía a un hombre, testigos culpables y un prostíbulo, no entendía nada o más bien, en ese momento no deseaba entender.

Jessica llegó cinco minutos después y justo antes de que Edward Cullen volviera a clamar su nombre. Antes de irse a su hora de almuerzo, y después de que Mr. Cullen partiera a su almuerzo con Brooke o quien quiera que fuese, Jess me explicó que él estaba demasiado ocupado como para recordar los nombres de insignificantes segundas asistentes, además de que nunca duraban más de dos semanas desde que ella, Jessica, se había convertido en primera asistente, así que Mr. Cullen no se molestaba en aprender sus nombres. Eso me irritaba no solo por que hería mi ego, sino porque era aceptado y tolerado.

Llamé a Cody Sacks, para confirmar la entrevista de Mr. Cullen al día siguiente en Forbes, lo cual aseguraba que probablemente no lo tendríamos durante la mañana, no podía creer lo mucho que esa idea me animaba, ¡y era solo mi primer día!

Tenía quince minutos de almuerzo durante los cuales ingerí un sándwich y una Coca-Cola Zero. Cuando volví a la oficina, Jess salió corriendo hacia el baño justo cuando sonaba el teléfono.  
_Oficina de…_  
_Corta eso, Jessica._Inclusive por teléfono, su voz es intimidante, pero no es suficiente al no ver sus ojos.  
_Jessica esta ocupada, Mr Cullen, habla con Cameron, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?_Puedo jurar que le escuché rugir desde el otro lado de la línea.  
_Cancela mis citas de la tarde, recoge mis trajes de la tintorería, quiero ver el recado de Angela sobre mi escritorio a primera hora mañana, y el veredicto del juez en el juicio contra Nigel Potter, Jessica._Resuena su voz distraída, pero antes de que logre replicar acerca del cambio de nombre, él cuelga yo le gruñó al teléfono. ¡Idiota!

New York era mucho menos caótica y mucho más placentera en auto, cuando un chofer te llevaba por toda la ciudad y tu única preocupación era recostarte en la silla y esperar llegar a tu destino, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba mientras Peter, uno de los chóferes de Masen &amp; Co. me llevaba de vuelta a la oficina junto con los trajes de Mr. Cullen. Así que así era como vivía la otra mitad de la ciudad, musitó mi cabeza, el automóvil se detuvo y me bajé dándole las gracias a Peter.

Jessica recibió los trajes y me aseguró que ella sería quien los acomodara esa noche en el armario de Mr. Cullen. Aquello me afectó más de lo que esperaba, probablemente porque yo deseaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, ver la guarida donde el tirano al que llamaba jefe se escondía durante sus horas libres, si es que acaso tenía horas libres.

Durante el trayecto en metro de vuelta a casa me di el lujo de cabecear en una especie de ensueño durante algunos minutos. ¿Así que así era como se sentía el mundo real? Contuve el desánimo y la depresión que abordó mi ser al comprobar que probablemente así iba a ser el resto de mi vida. No, susurró mi cabeza, ésto solo es el comienzo, no puede sino mejorar, yo deseaba creerle con todas mis fuerzas.

No conteste las llamadas de Rose ni de Jake cuando llegué a casa, simplemente me tiré en mi cama mientras miraba al techo, en mi mente se proyectaban todos los episodios de mi primer día como si fuese una película. Un filme en donde yo era la protagonista caída en desgracia. Mañana será mejor, me prometí a mí misma cuando me fui a dormir, y tenía razón, más o menos.


	6. Rutina

El siguiente día fue mejor y peor, mejor porque conseguí estar preparada para la llegada de Mr. Cullen, peor porque le faltó poco para arrojarme el café en la cara cuando le disgustó el hecho de que, al parecer, no estaba recién preparado. El líquido terminó esparcido por el suelo de madera de su oficina.  
_Felicitaciones por manchar el suelo de mi oficina, Jessica._Soltó él como si disfrutara hacerme sufrir, bueno, tal vez lo hacía. Tuve que controlar las ganas irresistibles de patearlo…dios, ¿qué estaba pasando conmigo? Sentí sus ojos clavados en mi nuca en cuanto salí de su oficina, tomé el teléfono y marqué la extensión del conserje. La mano me temblaba. Seguramente esta era la forma de Mr Cullen de hacerme entender que si el quería llamarme Jessica por el resto de sus días, podía hacerlo si es que así era su voluntad. Esto tenía que ser una especie de venganza por la llamada de ayer en la tarde, eso lo tenía claro.  
_Hola Joe, necesito algo de ayuda aquí en la oficina de Mr. Cullen._Dije, lo más rápido que pude.  
_Seguro, chica. ¿Qué paso?_  
_Derramé de café._  
_Voy enseguida, chica, no dejes que el mono entre en tu bolso._Joe siempre decía cosas extrañas sin ningún sentido para mí. Tal vez el hecho de ser un inmigrante israelí y que hubiese aprendido el idioma mediante películas de mafiosos influía en la situación, sin embargo no pude evitar sonreír ante su apunte. Agarré mi billetera y me dirigí hacia el ascensor, que en ese momento no tuvo ni el más mínimo efecto en mi estado de ánimo. Estaba enfadada.

El Starbucks estaba tan lleno como siempre.

_ ¡Cameron! ¿Lo de siempre?_Inquirió Lissa, en cuanto me acerqué a la barra. Enunciar que las asistentes de Edward Cullen tenían una alianza con los trabajadores de Starbucks sería enunciar lo obvio. Servirle café a Mr Cullen era un honor además de ser también un negocio productivo ya que el hombre ordenaba por lo menos cuatro tazas de café al día, sin contar con aquellas que desechaba, así que nosotras teníamos trato preferencial y una tarjeta de clientes VIP.  
_Dos, por favor, uno más caliente de lo normal, y asegúrate de que estén recién preparados._La bandeja de cafés estuvo en mis manos en un minuto.  
_Cuidado con el primero, podría causarte quemaduras de tercer grado._Apuntó Lisa, mientras pasaba la tarjeta de crédito por el lector. Asentí, recibí la tarjeta y regresé a la oficina.

Jessica ojeó los cafés de manera sospechosa. Entré a la oficina de Mr Cullen en donde Joe estaba de rodillas limpiando el desastre. Me sentí culpable por el hecho pero el canoso hombre me sonrió como si pretendiera tranquilizarme. Lentamente, y esperando no interrumpir su conversación con Mr. Jenks, dejé el café sobre el escritorio de Edward Cullen, él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia pero cinco minutos después ladro más ordenes desde su oficina como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ese fue el primer incidente y me duele aun decir que no fue el último. 

Reservas en restaurantes, llamadas a media noche para recordarme que el vuelo de su hermana con destino a Paris debía estar a tiempo al día siguiente, solicitudes de cosas que ni siquiera estaban en el mercado, tareas casi imposibles que al final ni siquiera se molestaba en verificar; eso, entre otras cosas, fue en lo que se convirtió mi trabajo justo después del primer día y durante mi primera semana. Olvida aquello de sortear su correo, trabajar para Edward Cullen era como ser su esclava las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana. Ni siquiera estaba a salvo cuando tomaba mi almuerzo, lo cual sucedió el viernes al medio día cuando llamó a mi teléfono y me ordenó traer su automóvil al frente de la puerta del edificio porque debía salir para una reunión importante. Me mordí la lengua para no soltarle que Jessica estaba arriba, esperando cualquier orden suya y siendo mi reemplazo mientras yo almorzaba.

Jessica, esa era otra de mis pesadillas. Se supone que deberíamos ser un equipo, un fuerte unido en contra de Edward Cullen, o más bien, un ejército preparado para cumplir con todas sus demandas, sin embargo ella actuaba como si yo fuera su peor enemiga o probablemente su rival, como si de una manera u otra estuviese ahí para hacer de mi infierno un lugar mucho menos colorido.

A Jessica le gustaba hacerme la vida un poco más difícil de lo que yo ya la tenía, así que mi alianza resultó ser Angela Webber, una de las abogadas especializadas en derecho administrativo y Caroline, la recepcionista del primer piso, además, por supuesto de Joe y de Mike, que cada dos segundos parecía arrojar una indirecta de cita en mi dirección, cosa que yo siempre ignoraba.

Era como si todos esperaran que me rindiera, como si Edward Cullen en persona hubiese trazado un plan para hacer que mi carta de renuncia apareciera de la nada sobre su escritorio.  
_ ¿Por qué simplemente no renuncias, entonces?_Soltó Jacob, mientras introducía una enorme cucharada de helado dentro de su boca. Rosalie lo golpeó en un hombro, mientras le recordaba que era un cerdo, lo cual hizo que se atorara y empezara a toser y escupir helado sobre el asfalto de la acera. Esquivé las manchas de helado para poder seguir trotando. Jacob era la única persona con medio cerebro lo suficientemente congelado para trotar mientras comía helado.

Era domingo en la mañana, un sol radiante nos golpeaba las cabezas mientras recorríamos el Central Park después de una larga sesión de trote y caminata por el parque. Era nuestra actividad de los domingos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, el único momento que teníamos libres para relajarnos y hacer ejercicio, era una tradición, por lo tanto nuestras fachas no eran las ideales.

Rose llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, su camiseta rezaba algo que sonaba como "Fuera de tu Liga", su sudadera era de aquellas de la colección PINK de Victoria's Secret, sus Nike + ® le recordaban a su iPod exactamente cuantas millas llevaba corriendo. ¿Podía acaso ser más típicamente New Yorkina? Lo dudaba. A su lado, Jacob llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, que dejaba ver su tez oscura y sus muy bien desarrollados músculos de los brazos. Jacob era lo que se podía describir como bien parecido, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, sus rasgos estaban muy bien formados al igual que sus músculos, sin embargo él no era mi tipo, él solo era mi mejor amigo.

Continuamos trotando mientras el eco de las arcadas de Jacob se quedaba atrás.

_Creo que hiciste que le entrara helado a los pulmones._Comenté, Rose bufó.  
_Mejor sus pulmones que su cerebro._Jacob nos dio alcance después de cinco minutos. Tenía los ojos llorosos y el rostro más rojo de lo normal, sin embargo nada más sugería que acababa de tener un ataque de ahogo a causa de helado de vainilla.  
_Okay, como iba diciendo, Cammie, tu jefe es un sicótico, deberías renunciar._A pesar de que sus palabras eran serias su voz aun sonaba rasposa y ahogada.  
_Creo que me equivoqué, si le entro helado en el cerebro_ Apuntó Rose, rodando los ojos.

_ ¡No puedo renunciar, Jake! ¡Solo llevo una semana!_  
_Si, y ya no soportas al esquizofrenico para el que trabajas._Me recordo.

_No voy a darles ese gusto, Jake, eso sería rendirme, eso es lo que él está esperando que haga._Expliqué, dando un alto y recostándome contra uno de los árboles. El verano de New York siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy fuerte, sin embargo hoy parecía el doble de caluroso y húmedo que el resto de días de verano que había pasado en la ciudad.  
_Cierto._Escuché a Rose concordar, su respiración ligeramente ahogada.  
_además, necesito el dinero._  
_Pues entonces búscate otro empleo, apuesto a que si trabajas como…_Inició Jake, negué con la cabeza.  
_Ninguno me dará las referencias que éste me va a dar._Le recordé, él bufó.  
_Si, me imagino el tipo de referencias… "Sirve café de manera diligente y excepcional". Admítelo, Cameron, no haces nada que tenga que ver con lo que estudiaste._  
_Lo se._Suspiré derrotada, pero con eso logré terminar la conversación.

Después de terminar nuestra jornada matutina de ejercicio, subimos al carro de Rose que se encargó de dejarnos a cada uno en su casa. Yo fui la última en ser dejada en su casa.

_No dejes que Jake, o la estúpida con la que trabajas o el tarados para el que trabajas, te amarguen el día. Tu eres Cameron Hunter, capaz de todo lo que te propongas, se que encontraras la manera de que esta pesadilla se convierta en lo que en realidad esperas._Al final del discurso de Rose yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Todo esto lo dijo con la mirada clavada en el parabrisas.  
_Gracias, Rose._Susurré, mi voz algo aguda. Ella me miró.  
_Solo te recuerdo la verdad._Quise abrazarla, pero Rosalie Hale no es así de emotiva así que un apretón de manos basto.

Me bajé del auto y éste salio disparado calle abajo. Suspiré mientras subía las estrechas escaleras del edificio en donde mi hogar temporal estaba ubicado. Yo vivía en una zona de clase media, algo lejos del Upper East Side, Wall Street o de cualquiera de los lugares famosos de la ciudad, bueno, para ser sincera no es tan lejos, yo vivía en Brooklyn, casi en el limite con el río Hudson. Pero era perfecto en especial por lo costosa que la renta era en esos días.

Me despojé de mis ropas deportivas y tomé una ducha, para luego enfundarme en otra sudadera, un saco de Gap y prepararme para lavar la ropa de la semana. Fue entonces cuando mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Me mordí el labio al escuchar la melodía casi muerta que informaba que quien llamaba era mi jefe.  
_Buenos días, Mr Cullen._  
_ ¿Confirmaste mi cita con el Doctor Parker mañana?_Ladró de inmediato, sin molestarse en saludarme. Suspiré, el Dr. Parker era su sicólogo.  
_Si, señor, mañana a las nueve de la mañana._Respondí, chequeando mi agenda con una mano, sosteniendo el teléfono entre el hombro y la cabeza, y echando mi ropa sucia dentro de una canasta.  
_ ¿Que hay en mi agenda después de mi cita con Parker?_Antes de responder, me pregunté por un instante en donde estaba mi jefe y que estaba haciendo.  
_Nada por ahora señor, su sesión finaliza a las diez de la mañana, no hay nada programado hasta las dos de la tarde._  
_ ¿Qué hay a las dos de la tarde, Jessica?_  
_Almuerzo con su hermana, señor._  
_Ow, Alice…._Le escuché lamentarse por lo bajo._ ¿Su vuelo abandono Paris?_Me quedé congelada en mis pasos, ¿como esperaba que yo supiera eso?  
_Eh, es lo esperado, pero si quiere puedo consultarlo en la página de Internet de la aerolínea._Crucé los dedos para que no me gritara.  
_Si, lo que sea. ¿A qué horas llega su vuelo?_  
_Seis de la mañana es el estimado, sin embargo revisaré el horario por si se ha retrasado. ¿Quiere que programe un auto para que la…?_  
_No._Su voz resonó seca. Esperé que colgara pero no lo hizo así que, algo aturdida, no colgué el teléfono. Podía oír su respiración al otro lado de la línea, me pregunte si su fabuloso teléfono móvil habría tenido algún bloqueo que le hubiese impedido finalizar la llamada.

Aun con el teléfono pegado al oído, cerré la puerta de mi apartamento y bajé las escaleras con la canasta de ropa sucia. De un tirón, abrí la puerta del sótano en donde se encontraban las maquinas de lavado que funcionaban con monedas.  
_ ¿Qué estas haciendo, Jessica?_La voz de Edward Cullen me hizo sobresaltar y mirar a mi alrededor como paranoica. Había olvidado que aun estaba en el teléfono.  
_Eh…yo…lavo mi ropa. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, Mr Cullen?_Le escuché gruñir algo al otro lado de la línea.  
_Si, tu trabajo._Gruñó esta vez, para mí, y entonces finalizó la llamada. Miré el teléfono exasperada para después, como si tuviese seis años, sacarle la lengua.

Después de meter la ropa dentro de la lavadora, al igual que la cantidad adecuada de detergente y los centavos, me recosté contra una de las maquinas y me quedé observando la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil como si este fuese a explicarme los porqués de las irregularidades de mi jefe.

Recordando de nuevo mi primera semana, me pregunté que habría pasado durante la vida de Mr. Cullen para que fuera tan malhumorado en contra de los demás mortales que trabajábamos para él. ¿Qué podía faltarle a un hombre como ese para que se creyera con derecho de tratar como basura a quienes trabajaban para él?

Cuando terminé de lavar y secar la ropa, regresé a mi apartamento, tomé el Mac que Rose había dejado aquí la última vez que había pasado por mi casa y lo coloqué sobre la mesa del comedor. Miré el aparato como quien mira a una criatura alienígena.

No era que yo rechazara la tecnología completamente, o que esta me rechazara a mí. Yo podía manejar de manera sencilla la computadora de la oficina, un iMac, podía manejar un viejo armatoste de computador normal, un portátil común y corriente, sin embargo mis dedos temblaban ligeramente al tocar el MacBook de Rose. ¿Por qué? Oh, es fácil, la cosa enloquecía en cuanto la tocaba. Rose probablemente lo había dejado aquí solamente para torturarme.

Respiré profundamente y prendí el aparato, que casi funcionaba solo. Google se abrió como por arte de magia y despacio tecleé el nombre que me había resistido a buscar desde hacía una semana. Edward Cullen.

Su nombre estaba en Wikipedia. No pude evitar reírme del hecho mientras hacia click en el link. Wikipedia, por supuesto, es la menos fiable de las fuentes, sin embargo es la voz del pueblo así que como voz del pueblo debía ser escuchada, Wikipedia siempre tenía todas las respuestas.

Según el artículo, Edward era el primer y único hijo de Edward Maser Sr. y su esposa, Elizabeth Masen. El padre de Edward había sido abogado especialista en derecho Penal, había sido exalumno de Dartmouth y había fundado Masen &amp; Co. junto a un grupo de colegas que siempre lo habían considerado su líder. La madre de Edward había sido ama de casa, solo había terminado la secundaria.

Edward había nacido durante la época dorada de su padre, justo cuando necesitaba un heredero barón. Había sido un niño normal con dotes artísticas hasta el día del fallecimiento de sus padres. Los señores Masen habían muerto al salir de una fiesta de gala en el Metropolitan Museum of Art, un auto los había arrollado, lo cual había tenido lugar cuando Edward tenia ocho años.

La información levemente cubría el hecho de que Edward había ido a vivir con sus tíos, al parecer Mrs Masen y Mrs Cullen eran hermanas. Los Cullen eran un matrimonio joven con dos mellizos de diez años, Jasper y Emmett Cullen. El resto del articulo cubría el talento excepcional de Edward desde muy joven para los debates, discusiones y su marcada personalidad para seguir los pasos de su padre. También nombraba lo impresionante que era su curriculum, graduado del colegio a los dieciséis, egresado de Dartmouth, encargado de Masen &amp; Co…Edward Cullen era un prodigio, un hombre atrapado dentro del cuerpo de un muchacho. Me pregunté entonces si este hombre de hielo, si este ser intocable, si este abogado inquebrantable había sido feliz alguna vez desde la muerte de sus padres. ¿Había momentos en los que reía y se relajaba como cualquier mortal? ¿Momentos en los que simplemente era Edward y no aquel que llevaba el mundo a sus espaldas?

Contemplé de nuevo la foto del hombre que en realidad no era más que cuatro años mayor que yo y entonces me prometí que de alguna manera tenía que lograr superar sus expectativas inclusive si me tomaba todo mi año de trabajo.


End file.
